


Hush Now

by LFMH021



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A little OOC but I tried my best, A little angst because why not, As in fluffy to the point you need to brush your teeth after, Babysitter Andrew, Babysitter Neil, Cuteness overload, F/M, Fluff, Foxes are crying and nosebleeding cos of cuteness, Happy Andrew, Happy Foxes, Happy Neil, Humor I think?, I mean there were funny instances in here, M/M, Neil is so fucking adorable and caring, The kid is not Andreil's but almost hahahaha, The kid is so fucking adorable, They're happy because they deserve happiness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Neil's babysitting Abby’s sister’s toddler for two weeks. And the Foxes couldn’t stop taking videos and photos of the two. The Foxes couldn’t believe it could get better: Hans actually managed to capture Andrew’s heart too. [Although there were times they swore they saw Andrew tried to keep his possessiveness at bay.] The three fucking looked like a family, it made them so happy.[Yes. That’s the plot.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where the inspiration for this came from. I wanted to try making a kid-fic for Andreil but thought against it because I cannot seem to write their characterization properly if I use that kind of plot. 
> 
> So, I ended up doing this fic instead. It's almost nine thousand-long words, and I spent three days [not the whole days though] writing this one, so I hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Proceed with caution, ready your toothbrushes.

 

The Foxes knew how much trouble Neil was. He had such a smart mouth that sometimes he couldn’t keep shut, which brought him into a lot of fights or troubles. He was a flight risk, a runner, and this fact made them worry that they might find his bed empty one morning. He had been through a lot that a single phrase or action could trigger a panic attack. He was a murder magnet, which was why Andrew almost shoved the cellphone down Neil’s throat just so that they could contact him whenever he went out for a run.

However, the Foxes were truly thankful for having Neil Josten in their team. It was not just because he was probably one of the greatest strikers in the NCAA, but because he was the force that united the Palmetto State Foxes together. Without him, Kevin would still be afraid for his life; afraid to go out alone; afraid to change the tattoo on his face; afraid to stand up on his own; afraid of a man who was long dead. Without him, Andrew and Aaron’s relationship would still be something that didn’t exist. Twins for appearance, it would have been. Without him, Aaron would still be ogling at Katelyn instead of truly fighting and being with her. Without him, Nicky’s ‘family’ wouldn’t really be a family—it would have only been a promise. Without him, the Foxes would still be separated into two. Without him, they would still be a laughingstock of the NCAA.

He never knew about this, though. He insisted that he was just being himself. He had always been insecure and thought of himself as ‘nothing’ because of all the years he spent hiding, running and changing his identity. He sometimes tried to hide his scars because people kept staring at him, and called him ‘freak’ behind his back. He hated looking at the mirror –at his reflection- because he was afraid of seeing his father through himself. There was a time the Foxes heard from Kevin that Neil covered their room’s bathroom’s mirror.

Neil appeared to be strong-willed. He was a survivor who always kept on fighting. Yet, he was still young. Someone who never knew the true meaning of the phrase: ‘I’m fine.’ Someone who would gladly sacrifice his life for those he loved. Someone who would freeze when others called him a ‘friend’ or ‘family.’ Happiness was foreign to him, which was why he often stopped in the middle of a laugh or chuckle, because he remembers the way his mother told him to quiet down and never make so much noise because they might get caught.

In short, he was the Foxes’ precious baby and youngest brother/member. The day that Riko almost killed him with a racquet, they quickly went by his side and looked for any injuries because they couldn’t bear the thought of losing him again. They almost did in Evermore. They almost did in Baltimore too, after all.

They glared at anyone giving Neil a judging look.

They beat those who harmed Neil on the court while they were playing.

They were even tempted one time to kill Jack when he shouted insults after insults at Neil’s way of leading the team. Surprisingly, it was Kevin who flipped the freshman off and punched him in the gut. Jack was unable to be in the court for a week in pain.

He was so precious and important to them that they’d record every miracle he did. Like the first ever loud laugh he burst out. The one time he blushed so hard with something Andrew whispered. The day he wore a bandana for a whole day, and it drove everyone mad because _damn, he’s so fucking sexy, hot and adorable, how is that possible?_ Andrew was the one who removed it and threatened Neil to never wear one again. The oblivious striker blinked and then agreed.

Neil was like the Foxes’ baby, whose progress they wanted to watch every second of every day. Andrew didn’t even mind the way their eyes always followed the auburn-head, because he, too, was watching the striker intently, waiting for signs that he was unhappy, distressed, in pain, or ready to bolt again. He didn’t dare show it, though, the Foxes just knew.

They weren’t expecting a miracle on a Sunday morning before classes start tomorrow.

They were gathered in Matt’s rooms, playing board games, watching movies and eating junk food –Kevin and Neil stayed to their diet—when there were three knocks on the door. Matt frowned. “You invited anyone else?” He asked, to no one and everyone.

They were shakes of heads. He shrugged, stood up and then opened the door. They spared glances at one another when they found Coach Wymack and Abby outside the door.

“What the fuck did Neil do this time?” Kevin yelled.

Neil looked offended from the couch. “You pisspot, I was with you guys the whole month. You think I can create trouble with you guys always watching me?”

“There were times when we weren’t with you; we aren’t entirely certain you behaved,” Kevin remarked.

“Fuck you. I was with Andrew by those times,” He grumbled.

The Foxes’ eyes turned to the goalkeeper right beside Neil. Andrew didn’t even look up from the tube of ice cream in his hands.

A small giggle from outside the door caught their attention again. That was when they noticed the toddler in Abby’s arms.

“Kevin, you’re a big brother!” Nicky exclaimed. “Poor baby to have Kevin as a brother, he’ll give you energy bars instead of breastmilk.”

“Fuck you!” Kevin grunted and threw a pillow at Nicky. He missed.

“Shitheads, this isn’t mine,” Wymack growled with a frown. The Foxes laughed harder.

Abby chuckled.  “This is my sister’s toddler. She’s currently in the hospital after a surgery; she’d be there for a week  with constant watch so her husband asked me to take care of their baby for them.”

Some of Foxes stood up and approached the two adults to stare and play with the boy around Abby’s arms. He blinked and hid his face on her chest, unused with the attention.

“What’s his name?” Dan asked, making funny faces at him.

“Nathaniel. Nathaniel Jones.” Abby said, which caused a sudden tense silence to settle in the room. Neil sat frozen beside Andrew, memories after memories flooding his mind.

Renee, the ever mediator among them, smiled and said, “What a beautiful name. He’s lucky to have the same name as Neil’s former self. Neil is a very strong role model, after all.” The atmosphere had turned lighter with her words.

Matt looked at Neil’s ashen face, and turned to touch the toddler’s cheek. “What’s his nickname? I think we would all prefer to call him in his nickname.”

“Hans,” Abby answered. Nathaniel ‘Hans’ Jones looked up once he heard his nickname being called, and blinked up at Matt.

Matt gasped and cooed. “Well, aren’t you adorable!”

Aaron crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow. “So, what’s the occasion? I think you wouldn’t have come here just to introduce Hans to us.” Neil concealed his surprise than Aaron even bothered using Nathaniel’s nickname.

Wymack went straight to the point. “I’m appointing one of you to babysit him for the whole week he’s with our team. Abby and I need to attend several meetings with the heads for this year’s Exy competitions, and we couldn’t exactly bring him with us. Whoever gets to babysit him can bring him to his or her class or even skip class – because fuck school -- since I’ve already talked to the committee. Anyone?”

Everyone backed away. Even Renee smiled politely and shook her head.

“The one who volunteers will be given the privilege to not attend the practice while Hans is with us,” Wymack added. “Raise your hand if you want to volunteer.”

No hand even twitched to rise in the air; Wymack smiled proudly with this.

Hans grew agitated in Abby’s arms, and struggled until she gave up on shushing him. She placed him down on the floor. Hans steadied himself before walking inside the room, looking around curiously. The Foxes watched him as he walked around, poking anything and everything. Andrew caught the vase which Hans poked.

“You know what? Let’s make him pick whom he wants to take care of him,” Abby suggested enthusiastically and knelt down beside Hans. “Hans?”

Hans blinked and looked at her. “Yesh?”

“Oh, he could already talk,” Nicky whispered.

“Dumbass, he’s already three. What did you expect?” Wymack grumbled.

“I have no fucking idea with kids, Coach,” Nicky admitted with a laugh.

“We need to leave for quite a long time so we’re going to let one of them,” she gestured around towards the Foxes, “to take care of you. We will let you pick whom you want to go with.”

Hans nodded, and walked steadily towards each Fox. He studied Matt’s face as the latter grinned, Hans shook his head and proceeded to Dan. He smiled at her but he walked towards Renee next. He pouted and shook his head again before glancing at Allison. She raised an eyebrow at him, he gasped and ran towards Nicky, it was also a no. Since Aaron was busy texting, Hans didn’t even approach him. He sobbed when Kevin glared at him. Hans then walked towards the couch and stared at Andrew.

“What?” Andrew asked.

Hans blinked. “Yow luke the shame. [You look the same.]” He then looked at Aaron, who was beside the door.

“They’re twins,” Neil stated.

Hans finally looked at him before walking to stand right in front of Neil. The Foxes held their breath as the two Nathaniel’s stared at each other. Finally, Hans lifted his arms and flexed them open and close. “Carry,” He whined.

Neil blinked, and slowly looked at Abby. “…What?”

The room erupted in laughter with his baffled expression. Hans went between his thighs and reached for his face. “Carry,” He repeated with a frown. Neil gulped and enveloped Hans with his arms before lifting him up onto his lap. Hans giggled and placed his palms on Neil’s cheeks. “Ouchie?” He murmured with a pout.

Andrew watched them in the corner of his eyes, fascinated and curious but face remaining calm and blank.

He shook his head. “It’s okay now,” He answered with a reassuring smile.

Dan, Nicky and Allison took out their phones and pressed ‘record’ when Hans wrapped a hand around three of Neil’s fingers and played with them. “Blue eyes. Blond hair. Fair complexion. Cute personality. It’s like Andrew and Neil’s lovechild,” Nicky mumbled.

Aaron stared at his cousin before face-palming. Allison and Dan squealed with the thought. Renee and Abby chuckled. Kevin shook his head in disbelief. Matt and Wymack laughed out loud. Andrew raised the vase, ready to throw it at his cousin.

They all stopped when Hans suddenly began crying.

“What did you do?” Wymack demanded.

Neil panicked. “I-I don’t know!” He gasped and ruffled the child’s hair. “Hey, why are you crying? Come on, shush, it’s alright. What’s wrong?”

Hans snuggled on Neil’s chest and sobbed, “Hungry.” He looked at Neil’s chest. “Milk?”

Neil flushed; the Foxes laughed again, and then he fiercely shook his head. “I can’t produce milk—“

“Can’t you?” Nicky teased. Kevin smacked his head.

“Stop bringing innuendo and libido in every conversation, you shit,” Kevin hissed.  

Hans clenched a hand on Neil’s shirt and sucked his thumb, accepting hunger was inevitable. Neil looked down and watched silently as the kid clung into him as if he’d disappear.

Abby laughed, and handed over a huge bag to Neil. “Everything you’d need for babysitting is inside. Diapers. Wipes. Baby toys. Baby bottles. Formulated milk. Pacifier. New clothes.” She sat in front of him, and showed him how to make Hans’ bottle of milk. She even instructed him how to change his diapers, how to make him go to the shower to take a bath, how to make him go to sleep. Neil was listening intently as some of the Foxes watched amusedly. Dan was still recording everything.

Hans finished his milk before wrapping his arms around Neil’s middle. “What’ch your name?” He mumbled and gazed at Neil.

Everyone’s hearts melted when the striker smiled warmly and answered proudly, “Neil Josten. You can call me Neil.”

“Nil?” Hans echoed, slurry and uncertain. His head tilted in one side and Dan clung to Renee for support. It was too adorable.

“It’s too much! The cuteness is too much!” Dan whispered.

Neil shook his head and said his name slowly, “Ne-eel.”

Hans repeated it for few more times before he got it correctly. He clapped his hands when Neil finally nodded in approval. “Neil!” He exclaimed. “Oooohh, so blue.” He reached to touch one of Neil’s eyelids.

“Bluer than yours?”

Hans nodded, awed. “Like clear waterrrsss!”

Nicky was sniffing beside Allison.

Allison frowned at him. “The fuck’s your problem?”

“They look so adorable,” He sobbed.

Dan wiped her eyes. “Look at Neil. Just look at our precious baby. He’s holding a baby. My god.”

“You guys are fucking idiots,” Aaron grumbled.

“Language,” Andrew said after being so quiet for the whole time. Everyone gaped at him.

Kevin threw him a horrified look. “You also cuss, dumbass.”

Neil covered Hans’ ears. “No cussing.” Hans looked up at him, confused.

Andrew stood up, and walked towards the kitchen. “One more cuss word. I’ll kick you out.”

“This isn’t even our room!” Kevin protested. A single glare sent him backing away back to where he sat.

Neil stood up with Hans in his arms. “So…I guess I’m the one appointed to babysit him for a week, then, huh?” He mumbled as Hans traced his scarred face, his eyelids were dropping but he pretended like they weren’t. Abby sent him a nod and a grateful smile. He looked over at the blond goalkeeper inside the kitchen. “You okay with that, Andrew? I can crash with Matt—“

“As long as he doesn’t thrash the room, I don’t really care, Neil. Don’t you dare crash at Nicky’s suite room, I’ll kill you.”

The others sent Nicky a questioning look. Even Neil was confused with Andrew’s statement. Nicky seemed to have regressed smaller. “What did you do this time, Nicky?” Kevin asked.

Nicky rubbed the back of his neck. “He found out about the first time we brought Neil to Columbia.”

“Ah, the forced kisses to make me intake cracker dust,” He said.

Nicky shrieked and dodged as a fork almost stabbed him straight at the forehead. Another one almost got him in the shoulder. Hans watched this with a grin, and laughed when Andrew went out the kitchen with a chopping board and a knife to threaten Nicky. The kid laughed again when Nicky screamed as Andrew took a step forward towards him.

Neil laughed. “You enjoying the show?”

Hans giggled and reached for Andrew. Andrew froze with Hans’ attention at him.

Neil glanced at the goalkeeper before nuzzling his nose against the crown of Hans’ head. “You can’t. He doesn’t like being touched. His name is Andrew, in case you’d like to know.”

Hans’ bottom lip trembled. “Why?” He sobbed, and then looked at Andrew with teary eyes. “Andwew.” He reached for the frozen blond again.

Neil gulped and then lifted the kid up in the air. Hans’ eyes widened. The striker grinned before spinning. “You’re superkid! Superkid!”

Hans’ sobs subsided and he laughed uncontrollably until Neil set him down again chest-level. The kid gazed at him tenderly before hugging him tightly. The Foxes watched carefully for Andrew’s reaction; they were rewarded with a little eyebrow twitch.

“Looks like you’ve got everything under control! We’ll leave him to you, Josten!” Wymack said, sending an amused smirk at him.

Abby waved at Hans. “Bye-bye, Hans!”

Hans waved back happily. “Bye-bye Auntwie!”

With that, the two departed, leaving Neil with a kid on his arms to babysit for a whole week. As Hans played with his collar, he thought that it wouldn’t be that bad.

 

* * *

 

 

Since they were stuck with him, Andrew and Neil had no choice but to bring Hans with them. Neil placed a mask over the kid’s nose and mouth to prevent him from inhaling second-hand smoke. Hans protested, and cried when Neil insisted.

Neil sighed, and rocked the kid on his lap in a steady rhythm. Hans sniffed, and glared at Neil. “What?”

Hans tried to remove his mask, but Neil stopped him. He began to cry again. “It’s for your own good. See that smoke?” Hans followed his finger that was pointing the smoke that just came out of Andrew’s mouth. “That isn’t good for you. That’s why I gave this to you.” He then pointed mask. “It’s a gift.”

Andrew threw him a glance which only Neil could decipher as a sign of amusement.

Hans looked at the mask on his nose, and then clung onto Neil. “Neil?” He murmured.

“Yes?”

“Will Mama be alwight?” He sounded close to tears, and Neil remembered his last days with his mother. The day his mother died. The day he set their car on fire and gathered all of her bones. And the day he buried her bones in a beach he couldn’t remember. “Neil?” Hans mumbled, confused, when Neil’s arms around the kid tightened.

“I cannot say ‘yes,’ since I am not a psychic. But let’s…pray that she will be.”

Hans nodded. “I’ll pway and pway and pway until Mama becomes alwight again.” He clasped his hands together and stared at them. “And then I’ll pway that Neil will be happy.” His eyes widened. “Neil is sad. I want Neil to be happy.”

Andrew sat closer to him, giving him silent signs that he was there despite his silence, as he shakily hugged Hans. The kid enthusiastically returned the affection.

Neil’s fear of ruining Hans’ childhood or having a panic attack while babysitting Hans flew away when Hans smiled up at him as if he was the best thing Hans had ever seen.

“You’re not Nathan Wesninski. Not also Mary Hatford. You’re Neil Josten. And that makes all the difference on how you’d babysit Hans. You couldn’t possible ruin Hans’ childhood as much yours did with yours,” Andrew voiced out.

Instead of being offended, he sent a grateful look towards the goalkeeper. Andrew pretended like he had done and said nothing, but his fears had subsided, making him more confident on taking care of the kid in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Kevin watched curiously as Neil entered the court while holding hands with Hans. It was the kid’s third day with them, and first day in the court.

The kid gaped at the inner court and pointed to a lot of stuff, asking for their names and what they did. Neil gladly answered the best way he could.

They started practice without Neil in the court because he couldn’t exactly leave Hans alone. Instead, the auburn head leaned against the wall with Hans who was playing with a fluffy and bouncy ball by his side. He shouted encouragement towards the freshmen and then growled back to Jack when the damn freshman questioned his absence.

Hans squeezed the ball too tightly, and it bounced into the court. He gasped, stood up and ran after it. Kevin shouted the kid’s name as Jack stumbled onto his way after being slammed away by the backliners. All of them tensed as Jack came propelling towards the kid. In a blur of colors, Neil lunged after Hans, enveloped the latter with his own body, and received the impact of Jack’s body combined with the gears. They landed on the floor with Hans on top of him, safe, unharmed and surprised. Jack seemed to have been pushed by Neil in the process, ending up a meter away from the two Nathaniel’s.

Neil cried out when he tried to move, and grasped his right shoulder. Renee picked up Hans, and tried to calm him down when he begun sobbing for Neil. Andrew knelt beside the shorter striker, and inspected his damaged shoulder. The auburn-head hissed when Andrew lightly touched it. “Dislocated.”

Abby ran inside with a medicine kit. She knelt down before Neil and took a deep breath. “This will hurt.”

“It always does.”

“This _is_ the third time it got dislocated.”

The Foxes gaped at the two. Even Andrew frowned at Neil, new with the information she just spoke out.

Abby breathed through her nose. “Deep breaths. Scream if you need to,” She touched the part between his neck and shoulder, and then his forearm before swiftly relocating his shoulder. The ‘click’ and Neil’s groan of pain made all of them wince. “Stop letting your right side dominate. You should defend yourself from your left as well. Your right shoulder can’t handle too much impact.”

Neil nodded. “My career is my life, literally. I’d practice on it.” He then stood up and took the still-wailing Hans from Renee. “I’m okay, I’m okay. Shhhh,” He murmured. He rocked the kid on his arms and added, “It’s alright. Are you hurt?” Hans continued sobbing, so he pulled him closer. “Shhh. Come on, are you hurt anywhere?”

Hans sniffed, and shook his head. “Neil…” He gingerly placed a small palm on Neil’s previously dislocated shoulder. He sniffed again. “Sowwyyy.”

Neil shook his head and patted him. “No, no, no. It wasn’t your fault. It’s okay. Everything’s alright.”

“…You’we not gonna end up in the hospital too?”

Everyone was taken aback with his question, but Neil recovered quickly and assured the kid that he would be fine, that it was nothing, that it was over. Hans finally calmed down, and slowly fallen asleep due to too much crying.

Jack smirked at Neil. “Looks like you found a new career to take on: caregiving or babysitting. Wonder why that kid isn’t afraid of that face of yours. I am.”

Kevin was ready to intervene when Neil smirked back. “I would have punched you but my hands are full with Hans, and I believe he’s more important than you are. You are, after all, a worthless piece of shit.”

Jack was advancing towards him when Andrew threw his racquet in front of Neil like a shield, just like he did with Riko months ago and crossed his arms across his chest. “Fuck off, Jack, or I will be the one you’ll be fighting against.”

Jack gritted his teeth, and stormed out of the court. Kevin stayed silent as Andrew approached Neil and said something in Russian. No one knew what they were talking about, but they were graced with a small smile from Neil’s lips. He replied, and glanced at Hans. Andrew glanced at Hans too before placing a hand on the kid’s head. Hans hummed happily. Neil nodded, and they watched the three depart. Like a real family. Kevin stared wide-eyed on the three’s retreating figures, starstruck.

 

* * *

 

 

They were having another Movie night on the fourth day of Hans’ stay. Matt watched in the corner of his eyes the two babies of the family. Ever since Hans had arrived, he and Neil had been inseparable but he knew bits about Neil’s childhood experiences, he didn’t want to risk panic attacks. They were planning to watch movies ‘til midnight, but since Hans was still three years old, he was already exhausted by six in the evening, but refused to let sleep overwhelm him.

Neil patted Hans’ cheek. “Go to sleep. I’ll be here.” The tenderness of his expression awed Matt from where he sat.

Hans shook his head and hugged his teddy bear tightly before grasping one of Neil’s hands with his own. “No.”

“What will it take for you to sleep?” It seemed like a question Andrew would retort.

“A wuwwaby?” Hans asked and looked up pleadingly at Neil.

Neil blinked, and looked around the room self-consciously. “What? Right now?”

The kid nodded, and climbed on his lap before setting his head on Neil’s chest, his hand not leaving Neil’s own. “Wuwwaby.”

The Foxes looked at him expectantly, movie long forgotten. He gulped and took a deep breath, trusting his voice wouldn’t at least crack and embarrass him. He had done this for the last few days, but he always made sure no one would hear—not even Andrew, which was why the blond beside him had an eyebrow raised. _“Hush now, mo stoirin,”_ He begun and caressed Hans’ hair away from the kid’s face. _“Close your eyes and sleep. Waltzing the waves. Diving in the deep.”_

Hans’ eyelids dropped, but he was still clinging to consciousness. Neil placed his lips a breath away from Hans’ forehead and continued, _“Stars are shining bright. The wind is on the rise…”_

It was probably one of the most beautiful sights Matt had ever looked upon.

 

* * *

Nicky watched in captivated silence as Neil squeezed Hans right into his arms and sung a lullaby so quietly, they could barely hear him.

Once he started singing, Neil seemed to have focused his attention on the kid alone, because his eyes showed affection. His lips were quirked up in a small smile. His main purpose was to please Hans’ request and sing until the kid fell asleep.

 _“Whispering word of long lost lullabies. Oh won’t you come with me. Where the moon is made of gold. And in the morning sun we’ll be sailing.”_ Neil rocked Hans’ body back and forth, closing his eyes himself.

 _“Oh won’t you come with me. Where the ocean meets the sky. And as the clouds roll by. We’ll sing the song of the sea.”_ Neil nuzzled his nose on Hans’ blond locks and loosened his grip a little. _“I had a dream last night. And heard the sweetest sound. I saw a great white light. And dancers in the round.”_

Hans had fallen asleep. But Neil was still singing. Instead of facing the screen, all of them had turned and stared at Neil as their striker sung. It was the first time any of them ever heard his singing voice, and despite being quite husky from lack of use, it was deep enough to soothe the atmosphere and bring sleepiness and calmness around the room. _“Castles in the sand. Cradles in the trees. Don’t cry, I’ll see by and by. Oh won’t you come with me. Where the moon is made of gold. And in the morning sun we’ll be sailing. Oh won’t you come with me. Where the ocean meets the sky. And as the clouds roll by. We’ll sing the song of the sea.”_

This was the Neil they had never seen. Vulnerable with all of his walls set down to let them in. _“Rolling. Rolling. Rolling.”_ Nicky looked around him and found Dan, Allison and Renee leaning against one another, eyes closed with big smiles. Matt had his head leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Kevin stared wordlessly at Neil, looking at the latter as if he was the world’s greatest mystery. Aaron kept his eyes on the ground, but his face was slack and relaxed; his frown disappeared. He didn’t even notice but Neil and Andrew’s hands were intertwined in the space between them. Andrew was eating a pint of ice cream, but he was slower than usual, eyes glancing at Neil’s direction now and then. Nicky blinked twice before sighing contentedly, he might not know Andrew as well as Neil does, but he could see that satisfaction on those hazel eyes.

 _“Oh won’t you come with me. Where the moon is made of gold. And in the morning sun we’ll be sailing. Oh won’t you come with me. Where the ocean meets the sky. And as the clouds roll by. We’ll sing the song of the sea,”_ Neil mumbled and hummed the tune before ending with a soft, _“Gra go deo.”_

Neil stopped, and then opened his eyes. He stiffened when he found lots of pairs of eyes looking at him. “What?”

“That was the most beautiful lullaby I’ve ever heard. I think I can sleep with no problem tonight,” Renee murmured.

Dan sniffed. “I wasn’t able to record it. Would you mind singing it for us again someday?”

Neil blinked and smiled a little, pleased that the Foxes found his voice charming enough. “…Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron went out of their room with an eyebrow arched. His nap was interrupted by loud shrieks and giggles in the corridor. Matt went out to see, but hadn’t returned. There were _thud_ s outside, and Aaron had enough.

And there he found the Foxes watching with bemused faces as Neil tried to catch Hans to get him to take a bath. It wasn’t that the kid hated baths, he just really liked being chased and playing around.

Shrieking, he ran away from Neil again, and dodged the striker’s grab. Aaron concluded that if ever Hans wanted to be an Exy player, he could definitely pass with being a striker with how fast and witty he was despite his young age.

He wasn’t the only one that wasn’t expecting for Andrew to step into Hans’ way, and pick him up. Hans stared at him, shocked as well. “Bath. Now,” Andrew said calmly and stared at Hans’ sky blue eyes. Neil’s eyes were piercing blue like the sea on the calm before the storm. Hans’ were sky blue when there was no rain, and the skies were clear.

Hans blinked thrice before clapping his hands and wrapping his arms around Andrew’s neck. The latter seemed as startled as they were with Hans’ straightforwardness. “Yay! I can hug Andwew now.” They were waiting for threats, for Andrew to shove the kid away but then Andrew sent Hans an unimpressed stare.

“No more running around before a bath, and I’ll give you bath myself.” Jaws hung in shock.

He gaped at his twin before gesturing, arguing with the ridiculous idea  because this was Andrew –he hated everyone, he wouldn’t let anyone touch him, he doesn’t touch anyone, he was damn dangerous-- and then crossed his arms and pouted because he realized how much Neil has rubbed on Andrew. This kind of attitude was something he never expected Andrew to adapt. Nicky found it amusing, Aaron glared at his cousin and flipped off the bird.

Hans nodded. “No more running away!” He agreed and squeezed Andrew tighter in happiness.

Neil panted and tried to catch his breath. “You know what? I agree. I need some rest, Hans actually made me lose my stamina.”

With that, the three went back inside their suite room. No one bothered asking if Kevin was coming back inside their dorm, because the ex-Raven rolled his eyes and went inside Nicky’s room along with Matt. “I don’t want to look like the usual relative or person who interferes with the protagonists of the story like the ones that mangakas usually show in mangas or animes.”

“Dude, the fuck? You know mangas and animes? I thought you didn’t know a thing aside from Exy-related stuff!” Matt exclaimed.

“You think I watch Exy games all day and all night long?”

Silence.

“Come on, guys! It’s as if you’re only waiting for me to fuck my racquet!” Kevin complained.

“We are,” Allison stated.

Kevin tripped with his own foot in surprise. Laughter erupted in the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan knew deep within her that she was kind-of good with kids since she was basically the one who needed to act as the oldest sister in their team to make sure the Foxes were united.

With that, she volunteered to hold Hans for Neil because the latter couldn’t part with his precious Exy for even few days. Neil went out to the inner court with his gear on, he grabbed his racquet and then approached Hans, who was squirming in Dan’s arms, with his helmet tucked under his arm. He lifted his hand, and caressed the kid’s cheek. “Neil will just be few meters away from you. I got to practice. But I am always in your line of sight, okay?” He murmured, pressed a kiss on Hans’ forehead before proceeding on the court and putting his helmet on.

The kid blubbered and then struggled even more in her arms. She tightened her grip but not to the point Hans was hurting. “Shh, Neil will only be in the court for half an hour. And he’s right theeerrree,” she pointed where Neil currently was.

Hans blinked and watched Neil silently as the ginger-head swiftly caught the ball from Andrew’s rebound, passed by Aaron with a feign mistake of his left foot and then let Kevin handle both Aaron and Nicky as he went right infront of the goal. He stepped back and Andrew went into position. Neil twirled to shoot the goal, and Andrew went to his left when Neil took a hop back, passed the ball to Kevin and then went to tackle lightly Nicky to cover Kevin’s attack. Andrew was a second late and an inch too short as Kevin’s shoot made the light above the goal lit red.

“You fucking junkies!” Aaron grumbled from where he was panting.

Nicky laughed. “Shit, Neil. That was a powerful tackle.”

“Oh, sorry,” Neil mumbled.

Andrew said, “You idiots. The game hasn’t ended yet.” He then passed the ball where no one among them could catch it.

“You ass—“

“Hans is here. No more cussing,” Dan shouted.

Neil raised a hand. “Sorry!” He yelled back. “Hans, be a good boy, okay? Neil will only be here for several more minutes.”

Dan looked down and found Hans’ face to brighten up as Neil faced their way. It quickly disappeared when Neil turned and went after the ball. He frowned, and pulled out his bottom lip when Neil passed by again without a greeting. Her eyes widened when Hans reached for Neil and mumbled a shaky, “Neil.”

She gulped when the kid squirmed, reached for Neil again [even if he wasn’t even looking], and sobbed, “Neil.”

The younger striker abruptly halted when Hans’ wails echoed all around the court. The other Foxes suddenly went out from the locker room and tried to calm him down.

He turned and found Hans crying fat tears. “Neil!” The kid cried and tried to push Dan’s arms away. “Neeiilllll!” He sobbed, and reached his short arms towards him. His heart clenched because that wasn’t Hans’ cry when he was hungry, when he wanted to play or when he was frustrated, That was a sob of a kid who felt alone, felt abandoned and felt afraid. Neil knew. He had silently cried with the same emotions so many times while they were on the run. He threw his racquet towards Kevin, pulled off his helmet and ran towards them.

Dan watched in shock as Neil just tossed aside his racquet, removed his helmet and ran towards their direction. Hans continued crying in her arms, and she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t need to worry though because in few seconds, Neil took the kid from her arms and wrapped Hans in a tight hug. Hans clutched his chubby hands into Neil’s shirt and rested his face [he had stopped crying] on Neil’s chest. “Neil,” He mumbled contentedly. “Neil ish back.”

She wasn’t the only watching in awe as Neil nodded, wiped away the remaining tears on Hans’ lower eyelids, and placed an affectionate kiss on the kid’s cheek. “I’m here, I’m here. Sorry for leaving you like that.”

Hans reached for Neil’s face and nuzzled his nose with the striker’s.

Andrew was leaning against the wall, crossed arms and face as impassive as ever. Dan could see a little emotion in his eyes, at least. Kevin tossed the two racquets on his shoulder and watched with a small smile. Nicky had his phone out, recording everything, but his face was slack with surprise. Aaron frowned at the two as if he was seeing a miracle. Renee had a very pleased smile on her face. Matt was grinning ear to ear like he was watching his own children. Allison had a smirk on her face.

Dan swore that she could almost see angel wings sprout from the two’s backs.

 

* * *

 

 

Renee didn’t expect the Foxes to be capable of actually being quiet on their own accord without being in a life-or-death situation. But here they were, Allison had her camera recording what Neil and Hans were doing inside their room through the small dent on the door which Andrew probably caused when he was in his…she couldn’t find the right term so she went with ‘drug’ mode.

And through her phone’s screen, they watched as Andrew –he was inside with the two—pressed ‘play’ on his phone and sat down on the lower bunk to watch –like them—Neil and Hans dance along on one of Barney’s song.

Instead of laughing, they found themselves just grinning as Neil tried to match Hans’ cute moves.

Andrew crossed his arms. “I’m not even surprised that Hans is better in dancing than you are.”

Neil continued spinning around with Hans but replied, “Just last week, you commented that I wasn’t half bad when I accompanied Kevin and Aaron on the dance floor in Eden’s!”

That earned silenced gasps from the ones beside her. Nicky snickered.

Hans giggled as Neil picked him up and spun him over the striker’s head.

When the song ended, Hans started singing ‘ABC,’ and clapped along as Neil sang along. Hans gingerly took one of Andrew’s hands and then asked him to sing along. Andrew stared at the kid, and then sighed. His voice was quiet but they were surely hearing Andrew singing ‘ABC’ along with the two babies of their team.

Renee smiled widely. This was a miracle sent from heaven to the Foxes.

 

* * *

 

 

Allison blinked when they walked into the locker room and found Andrew putting on Hans’ new diaper. The old one was clearly thrown in a transhbin somewhere because she couldn’t see it anywhere. “Where’s Neil?” She asked instead. The others had begun to take out their new clothes for practice.

“In the shower,” The blond answered, pulled on Hans’ shorts, lifted the kid onto his lap and placed his favourite toy –a toy car big enough for his hand—on Hans’ lap. Hans played with it and then lifted his hand to play with Andrew’s hair when he got tired of the car. Aaron and Nicky observed in case Hans crossed the line.

Allison raised an eyebrow when Andrew humoured the kid, and even bowed his head so that Hans could run his finger through the blond locks. “So pretty,” The kid murmured. When he begun to pull it, Andrew said, “No.” The kid immediately stopped with a frown. Kevin sent Andrew a questioning look which the blond ignored.

Andrew sighed with Hans’ expression and then offered his hands and then a few pens from Hans’ bag. “Here.”

Hans’ face brightened. He uncapped the blue one and started to draw anything and everything on Andrew’s hands and arms.

Neil went out, wearing new shirt and jorts with his hair still wet. “Your turn,”

Andrew gave the other an unimpressed glare before glancing at Hans. Neil erupted in laughter. Instead of stopping Hans, the Foxes watched in amused silence as the striker knelt before Andrew, uncapped the red one and asked, “Yes or no?”

Andrew glared at Neil. “Seriously?”

Neil grinned. “Yes.”

“What are you going to draw?”

Neil grinned wider. “Fox paws.”

“You dumb junkie. Just how immature can you be?”

“So much. I’d been trying to run for my life for almost nine years. I never actually tried coloring on a coloring book.”

He said them casually but he still gained a reaction from the Foxes. His statement ripped their hearts apart that they actually sent Andrew glares for him to agree.

Andrew sighed, “Yes,”

Everyone had their phones out as Neil and Hans drew on Andrew’s arms and Andrew tried to look as bored as ever even though the pens kind of tickled him.

“Stop recording everything,” The goalkeeper growled.

No one listened to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Andrew sat on the beanbag chair, eyes staring right at Neil and Hans, who were sitting on the beanchair right beside his and laughing like the world didn’t exist, when there were knocks on the door.

Hans stood up, enthusiastically walked towards the door and painstakingly reached for it. Neil whooped when Hans successfully twisted to open it. A guy, who might be in his early thirty’s and looked a little like Hans but with different shades of eyes and skin, was outside, and scooped Hans up in his arms. “Daddy’s here to bring you back!”

Hans squealed and hugged his father tightly. “Daddy!”

Neil stood up, Andrew followed and just leaned against the wall as the striker approached. The man blinked at him and then smiled. “You must be the ones who took good care of Nathaniel,” Neil managed to not flinch but Andrew saw from where he stood the way the ginger-head turned rigid with the name. The man offered a hand. “I’m George Jones. Thank you so much for taking care of my son.”

Neil handed over the bag which contained all of Hans’s stuff. From the commotion outside, Andrew knew that the Foxes had come out to find out what was up. The ever gossipers. Even Kevin went out of his bedroom and snuck a peek.

The striker then took the offer and shook George’s hand briefly.

“Well, Mommy is waiting back home. She’s fully recovered now!” Hans’ face lit up and he clapped in happiness. “And it’s time to go back home.” Hans’ smile suddenly disappeared. George turned and gave a smile to Wymack and Abby, who were silently watching from behind him. “Thank you very much. It looks like Nathaniel was well taken care of, and he even seems to have enjoyed himself. I can’t thank you enough.”

Abby chuckled. “George, that was nothing. I’m sure you’d do the same if we asked a favour.”

“Yeah, like, could you take care of these nine brats for us for a week?” Wymack asked, he received a smack on the head by Abby. “Ow.”

George laughed. And then he ruffled his son’s hair. “Say bye-bye.”

Andrew drifted his gaze from Neil’s forced smile to Hans’ teary-eyed one.

“Nathaniel? Come on, say thank you and bye-bye to your big sisters and big brothers,” George urged with a patient smile. Hans’ bottom lip trembled and he looked sadly at his dad.

“Daddy? Do we have to go?”

George’s eyes widened. “O-Of course, we do, Nathaniel. Mommy is waiting; we have missed your company so much! And we can’t bother them no more.”

Hans’ arms around his father loosened and he squirmed. “No. No. Nooooo!” He whined and tried to make George release him.

George seemed taken aback by Hans’ actions, and looked apologetically at the eleven of them. “I’m so sorry for his behaviour. He’s usually polite, enthusiastic and jolly. He must be sleepy; I don’t want to cause anymore ruckus. We’re going now. Thank you very much, once again!” He bowed and was about to take a step towards the elevator when Hans begun crying. “N-Nathaniel?”

Hans squirmed and reached for Neil, who seemed frozen on his spot. The kid wailed and struggled. “Neil! Neil! No! No!” He squirmed, cried harder and made grabby hands towards the ginger-head. “Neeeilllll!”

Andrew stood right beside Neil. “Go to him.”

Neil looked at him, blinked and then nodded. He took few strides and offered open arms towards the kid. George blinked and hesitantly gave Hans back to Neil. Andrew watched in silence as Hans stopped crying and hugged Neil tightly.

He saw the way Neil’s eyes widened when Hans sobbed, “I don’t want to say bye-bye to Neil. I wanna stay by Neil’s side but I also want to be with Mommy and Daddy.” He paused and then looked at Neil with puppy eyes. “Come home with us? Neil, come with Hans. Like…like…a nanny? A gwawdian?”

Andrew froze on his ground and looked at Neil with his ever-uninterested expression. Neil gulped and then just stared at Hans’ blue eyes. Andrew lifted his gaze and looked at the others. Dan and Matt seemed worried when they looked at each other. Renee and Allison gave each other a silent conversation, eyebrows knitted together. Kevin hissed from behind him, “Don’t you fucking dare leave us, Josten.” Aaron had his head leaned against the doorframe; he might have tried to look unaffected but Andrew was far better than he was because he could see confusion, fear and anger on his face. Nicky clasped his hands together and looked at Neil with pleading eyes. Wymack frowned at Neil, probably trying to see Neil’s reply through his face. Abby had her hand over her mouth; her eyes drifted from Neil to Hans, conflicted.

After almost forever, Neil smiled sadly and caressed Hans’ cheek. “I can’t.” When Hans begun to protest, he quickly added, “My family is here. And you are my family too now,” He gestured towards the Foxes with his free hand. “And we still have a lot of games to win. But I promise that I will visit you as much as I can. You can also visit me if you want; I’ll play with you again. I just hope you won’t get tired of me when you’ve grown old.”

“He’s pretty boring,” He piped in, unconsciously.

Neil threw him an irritated look. “I am interesting,” He said proudly.

“Sure, go dream,” He mocked with a bored tone.

Hans reached for Neil’s face. “Hans will always love Neil.” There was a series of gasps and squeals. He, though, raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Neil’s cheeks flushed, the change of color so sudden, it surprised even Andrew. “I had fun with you all!” Hans said and waved at the Foxes. He turned to Andrew and grinned widely. “Lemme dwaw on you again!”

Andrew shrugged. “Sure, kid.”

Hans turned his attention back at Neil and then planted a kiss on Neil’s nose. George chuckled. “I wove you!” Neil’s face turned even redder when Hans hugged him tightly. “I will visit often! And then we’ll play and play and play!” He exclaimed and then let George take him from Neil. He begun waving happily. “Hans will see you again!”

Neil squeezed Hans’ hands. “I pray that you will have a great, innocent and happy childhood. I’d try my very best to give you the greatest memories so that you won’t have any regrets when you grow up. I won’t let you become another Nathaniel Wesninski who spent his life running and just started learning to live,” He murmured. The Foxes’ faced looked so proud. He gave Hans’ forehead one last kiss. “I’ll see you again soon, Nathaniel.” Even Andrew didn’t expect Neil to actually call Hans by his real name.

Hans’ eyes lit up and he nodded. With that, he and George departed, and they went back to their old lives.

Andrew reached for Neil’s hand and squeezed. Neil squeezed back, and smiled at him. He pushed the striker’s face away and called him, “Fucking junkie.”

“Oh, yeah, we can cuss again.”

Andrew pushed Neil on his bunk bed, and satisfied the hunger he felt and pushed away for the two Hans stayed with them.

 

* * *

 

 

A week after, everyone flinched when the unlocked door suddenly burst open. Pausing the movie, the Foxes, including Andrew’s lot, turned to face the intruder.

“Hellow!” Hans greeted with an enthusiastic wave and big grin.

“Hans!”

George leaned against the doorframe with an apologetic smile. “We finally gave in. He’d been dying to visit since three days ago. Rose, my wife, laughed at Hans’ pouty face and pushed me to bring him here. He agreed to stay for about four hours.”

Hans ran and then jumped on Neil’s arms. “Neil!”

Neil chuckled and ruffled the kid’s locks away from his face. “Hey,”

Hans nuzzled his nose on Neil’s collarbone and hummed appreciatively. He looked up at Andrew and grinned widely, Andrew threw him a bored stare.

George laughed, hysterically, after awhile, earning him few curious glances from the Foxes that swarmed his child. “By the way, he’s got a surprise.”

Neil looked down on the kid on his lap. “Surprise?”

Hans’ face brightened up. “Ohhhh, I hab!” He scrambled to sit properly on Neil’s lap and faced the ginger-head. He pointed Neil and declared, “Hans wants to mawwy Neil when I gwow up!”

Matt and Dan fell on the floor laughing. Renee tried to stifle hers behind her hand. Allison laughed between clenched teeth. Aaron stared, flabbergasted at them, and then grabbed a pillow and placed his head inside the pillowcase. Kevin stood up, saying, “I’m gonna drink until I forget about this.” Nicky, instead of laughing, complained with, “Darn, Hans, why did you propose before I did?”

Neil stuttered non-coherent words at Hans, who clung onto him lovingly, and then stared at Andrew’s unimpressed face.

Hans seemed to have sensed their silent conversation. From a grin, he gave Andrew a narrow-eyed stare. “Neil’s mine.”

“You’re too young for him, kid.”

“You just want Neil for youwself.” Hans tried to pull Neil away from Andrew. “I wove you too, but Neil is mine.”

Andrew crossed his arms and glared at Neil, who looked like a frozen tomato. “Good job, Neil,” He muttered with his ever-apathetic tone. “If you promise him the same thing, I’m not helping you out of it. Now tell me how you’d split your time with two husbands.”

Neil turned even redder.

The Foxes halted laughing and turned abruptly at Andrew. “Wait, what?”

George’s laugh grew ever louder at the doorframe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha, that's the end of the one-shot, I hope you enjoyed it. I actually wondered if I should make a part two but I'm still kinda conflicted for I dunno what to put in it. Hahahaha
> 
> I'm super duper late to join the AFTG Fandom but I still have no regrets. AFTG is one of the series that changed my perception in a lot of stuff. And the characters cuss. I love cussing. Hahahaha
> 
> By the way, noticed that even though they tried not to cuss they still did at some instances? Well, yeah, slice of life. XD
> 
> Another thing, the lullaby Neil sung is titled: 'Song of the Sea' by Nolwenn Leroy. I think there's a film with the same title, but I just stumbled upon this song one time and thought it'd song great for this fanfic. I take no credits for any part of the song.
> 
> And that's it! Kudos and Comments appreciated!


End file.
